Eyes on Me
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Saki is alone, still waiting for the day when he would come back, little does she know that he's closer than she thinks, Song-fic set to "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy VIII, Set after "Paradise Lost"


**_Whenever I sang my songs_**  
**_On the stage, on my own_**

Great, some street performers performing some incredibly cheesy love song

That was the last thing she needed right now...

**_Whenever I said my words_**  
**_Wishing they would be hear_d**

Freshly fallen snow lay around her, and the many people on the busy streets with more raining down every moment

She was cold, miserable and the wet snow had crawled into her boots

He mood was already sour, and the singing coming from whatever band this was would not help her already heavy heart

For the roots of her displeasure went far beyond the frost...

**_I saw you smiling at me_**  
**_Was it real or just my fantasy?_**

It had been months since he promised to return

Months since she had seen him

And her hope of him ever coming back for her was beginning to squander...

**_You'd always be there in the corner_**  
**_Of this tiny little bar_**

She wondered if she should just toss out the idea of him ever coming back into her life

Wonder if she should just throw away the very thought of him and move on with her life

But deep down, she knew she could never do it

**_My last night here for you_**  
**_Same old songs, just once more_**

Though it was only a total of 13 days they ever spent together

Those were the most majestic 13 days of her life

And those were the 13 days that composed the rest of her life

But he need to return for the composition to happen

_If_ he ever returned, that is...

**_My last night here with you?_**  
**_Maybe yes, maybe no_**

And now

It was Christmas Eve...

Where she basically had no choice but to drown in her misery...

**_I kind of liked it your way_**  
**_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_**

Couples walking hand-in-hand, arm-in-arm, surrounded her

She couldn't take it...

They walked across the snow covered concrete streets

With those smiles on their faces...

While hers was covered with misery

_**Did you ever know**_  
_**That I have mine on you?**_

Her fists clenched

Her eyes watering

Just watching these displays made her heart tremble in pain

**_Darling, so there you are_**  
**_With that look on your face_**

They would be happy

They would get to go home with their loved ones

While she didn't even know where her prince was...

Or if she would ever see him again

**_As if you're never hurt_**  
**_As if you're never down_**

She didn't even know if she could go back and face her happily married sister and brother-in-law

She bit her lower lip and dipped her head low to avoid the public viewing of her pain

**_Shall I be the one for you?_**  
**_Who pinches you softly but sure_**

Her eyes stung even more as faint sobs began to leave her

Though her pain was not as allegedly not well hidden as she felt someone tap her on the shoulder

Clearly some good samaritan about to ask her what was wrong

Well that was the final trigger for her...

**_If frown is shown then_**  
**_I will know that you are no dreamer_**

She was miserable and she was going to let everyone know it

_And _tell that stupid band to shut up

She opened her tear stained eyes, opened her mouth to scream at the do-gooder

And then she realized that it was Akira Takizawa standing before her

**_So let me come to you_**  
**_Close as I wanna be_**

Everything stood still, as if the universe itself was sharing in her awe

Her eyes quivered as she slowly eyed him up and down, making sure that he really was standing before her

Judging by the amused sound that left his mouth, he found her astonishment rather comical

Yes, it was definitely him...

_**Close enough for me**_  
_**To feel your heart beating fast**_

He didn't say anything

All he did was smile, tilt his head slightly to the left and gave a brief wave

**_Close enough for me_**  
**_To feel your heart beating fast_**

She didn't know what to do...

She had imagined this scenario from the day that he left _and she still had no idea what to do_

Before long, the overwhelming happiness running through her wrote a smile onto her face

But all she could bring her herself to do at the moment was return his small wave

**_And stay there as I whisper_**  
**_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_**

Their hands slowly dipped downwards as their eyes seemed to be locked onto each other

The smiles stood in place the two continued their gazes

And Saki did the only thing she could think off

Dive into his chest and wrap her arms around him

**_Did you ever know_**  
**_That I have mine on you_**?

Her returned the gesture almost instantaneously

She buried her head into his chest and finally let those tears appear

But the misery they were originally associated with was gone

Now they were ones of happiness

**_Darling, so share with me_**  
**_Your love if you have enough_**

Akira merely rested his head on her shoulder

And closed his eyes...

**_Your tears if you're holding back_**  
**_Or pain if that's what it is_**

Unbeknownst to them, their embrace had attracted the attention of some of those very couple she hated not two minutes ago

And now a majority of those women felt jealous at such a public display

As if they could feel the love those two shared

That stupid band could be keep on playing now...

_**How can I let you know**_  
_**I'm more than a dress and a voice?**_  
_**Just reach me out then**_  
_**You would know that you're not dreaming**_

The snow fell down on the pair but it didn't matter

The entire earth could fall apart right now and it wouldn't matter a bit to her

At last, he was back in her life

**_Darling, so there you are_**  
**_With that look on your face_**  
**_As if you're never hurt_**  
**_As if you're never down_**

The two slowly pulled their arms off each other

And gazed into each others eyes once more

**_Shall I be the one for you_**  
**_Who pinches you softly but sure_**

The smiles resumed on their faces

And the tears continued to pour down Saki's face

Akira then reached out and used his thumb to brush them away

And spoke the only words that were needed

**_If frown is shown then_**  
**_I will know that you are no dreamer_**

"I'm back..."

* * *

I'll be honest here, this fic was more an experiment than anything. To see if I could write a fic that contained little-to-no dialogue.

I also realized that I also already covered the whole "Akira comes back" scenario with the second chapter of my other Eden Of The East fic "The Abandon, The Reunion, The Family" but that was more of an AU take on things

AND YES, I KNOW EYES ON ME IS AN INCREDIBLY CHEESY SONG AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT SOME STREET PERFORMERS WOULD PLAY IT AT CHRISTMAS BUT IT'S A FANFIC, WORK WITH ME HERE

Also, I've gotten re-hooked on Eden of the East again...I re-watched the entire series and movies in 2 days...

Apologies to those waiting for updates on my Bleach fics...

But anyway, thanks for reading


End file.
